


Pure Dominance

by ElisiansBane



Series: Pure [2]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisiansBane/pseuds/ElisiansBane
Summary: Since when was Wolfram's temper so…..sexy.





	Pure Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net. 
> 
> Warnings: Graphic sexuality, some language (sexy dirty talk!), and general hotness. If you are under 18, you must turn away!
> 
> Main Pairing: Wolfyuu (Wolfram gets to be top! Yay!)

"God, Wolfram! You're impossible!"

With that, Yuuri spun on his heel to stomp out of their bedroom-turned-battleground, fully intent on leaving the aggravating blonde behind him probably for the rest of the evening.

What an ass! They had been together for six years, married for two of those years. Yuuri had done his best to be an understanding, caring, loving husband, showering Wolfram with all the love and attention he demanded and often times more than that. He did everything he could think of to make that brat happy and nothing worked! This very fight had been over one of Wolfram's usual tangents and Yuuri had enough so he fought him on it. It seemed that no matter how long they were together, how much they loved each other, Wolfram still held on to old habits.

Yuuri yanked open the door to their bedroom, exposing him to the empty hallway. Not even the guards were dumb enough to hang around when the royal couple had one of their megalithic fights. But just as he was about to stalk into the hallway and into the night, the door was brutally ripped out of his hands and shoved closed as he was tackled to the ground by a strong force.

Anger canceling out his shock, Yuuri twisted around on the floor to glare up at the smoldering eyes of his thoroughly pissed husband. Yuuri didn't say anything at first, thinking that the death glare he sent up at his spouse would be enough to communicate his ire. But Wolfram simply returned the gesture, effectively pinning him to the ground. Yuuri was momentarily struck by the intensity of Wolfram's eyes, so dark that their normal green was nearly black from anger. It sent an unwanted shiver down Yuuri's spine that had nothing to do with his trepidation.

Squirming the shiver away, he opened his mouth in protest. "What the hell are you-"

His sentence was cut short by a pair of merciless lips crashing into his own. A long hand wove its way into his black hair, grasping it painfully as his had was forcibly twisted to accommodate the hard kiss. A tongue shoved its way between his lips and Yuuri briefly contemplated biting it. He had no patience for Wolfram's antics tonight, no matter how his body reacted to his fiery touch.

Head trapped between Wolfram's mouth and the floor, Yuuri twisted and yanked his arms free to pry his husband off of him. Yuuri pushed against Wolfram's chest even though his own tongue reached up in earnest to tangle with Wolfram's. He stubbornly ignored the growing feelings in his gut and finally shoved Wolfram off so him, sending the blonde tumbling away to land on his haunches.

"What the hell, Wolfram!" He hissed, wiping his mouth of the kiss.

Wolfram didn't answer, only glared back at Yuuri for interrupting. No sooner had Yuuri gotten him off, Wolfram pounced on him again, re-pinning a sputtering Yuuri to the ground, arms trapped above him in Wolfram's hand. Wolfram leaned over to whisper in Yuuri's ear, loving the little whimpers and shivers from his lovely husband.

"You think you're the shit, Yu-chan?" He hissed into his ear, taking a moment to trace the shell with his tongue, eliciting a soft whine from his quarry. "You think you can just go around behind my back? You think I'll never know? You belong to me, Yuuri. I'll always know."

Yuuri suddenly remembered why he was angry. "For god's sake, Wolf! I didn't do anything! You're the one with the problem!"

Wolfram sat his full weight on Yuuri, taking a thin wrist in each hand, rendering Yuuri's attempts at escape futile. Yuuri had grown far too cocky for Wolfram's liking. His beautiful, flirtatious husband needed to be taught a lesson in ownership right now.

"I think you need to be reminded of who owns you. More importantly, who owns that pretty little ass you like to show off, no?"

"Wolf - " Yuuri choked on his words when Wolfram's mouth attached itself to his own in a fervent kiss. Their teeth grinded together as Wolfram sucked and bit at Yuuri's rapidly swelling lips, drowning out Yuuri's indignant cry.

Yuuri just laid there for a moment, mind unable to process what was going on. Wolfram's kisses were always so distracting! His mind didn't even have enough willpower to stop himself from returning the kiss with just as much gusto, earning himself an appreciative growl from the older man. He instinctively parted his lips, letting a hot, wet tongue push its way into the cavern of his mouth, folding, curving over the edge of his teeth and coaxing out his own tongue into a fierce dance.

Grabbing Yuuri's wrists with one hand, Wolfram used the other to expertly rip apart Yuuri's uniform, sending little black buttons flying every which way, exposing the pristine white of his undershirt. Yuuri made some sound of protest against Wolfram's possessive lips at yet another uniform being ruined, but Wolfram didn't care. His only goal was getting to Yuuri's supple skin underneath.

It was the eternal battle between good and evil waging in Yuuri's mind. He desperately wanted to throw Wolfram off and yell at him some more, but the desire of his mind was quickly losing to the desire of his body, which was causing an outward representation of his inner struggle in the form of squirms and arching that only heightened his growing arousal and encouraged his assailant. Yuuri gasped when Wolfram's fingers found his skin, running calloused tips along the hot flesh. His abdominal muscles twitched at the cool touch with contrasted so starkly with the hot mouth that plundered him, leaving him disoriented and wanting more.

Wolfram smirked into the kiss, loving that Yuuri was struggling with his urges. He found it cute and sexy that Yuuri thought that he could still resist Wolfram after all these years. Wolfram knew his husband. He knew his body, his desires, his everything. There was nothing Yuuri could hide from him, he would find out eventually. There was nothing Yuuri could keep from Wolfram, he would take it in due time. Yuuri was his - mind, body, and soul. He would make sure that the king remembered that. Wolfram groaned when a leg wrapped around the back of his knee, pushing him further down into the caress. He reveled in Yuuri's now exposed skin, feeling the little goose bumps that formed when cool air hit the supple flesh. His hand was all over Yuuri's sides, stomach, and chest, feeling the quivering muscles beneath it. He couldn't wait to have Yuuri quivering underneath him fully.

Wolfram finally broke the kiss with a heated breath, just realizing that the dizziness he was feeling was from lack of air. Yuuri's mouth was so delicious it made him forget that he was a demon, not a god, and therefore needed to breathe. He only gave himself a second to orient himself before he attached himself to Yuuri's neck, replacing kisses with bites, marking Yuuri as his own. Yuuri's neck was just as sweet as his lips, tiny beads of sweat added flavor to the already heady taste that was Yuuri. Wolfram could feel the frantic pulsing underneath the throbbing skin, could feel the ragged breaths contracting and expanding his lovely throat. Wolfram's lips sought out the point with the strongest pulse and sucked hard. Yuuri moaned breathlessly, the last of his resistance melting away as Wolfram sucked away at the spot, creating a nice bruise just under his jaw. He traced the tip of his nose along Yuuri's jaw line, planting light kisses as he went before biting down on the opposite side to make a matching bruise. Wolfram preferred symmetry in all things, even love bites.

Yuuri resented his body for betraying him to Wolfram's touch. When he tried to wiggle away, his body leaned into Wolfram's hands, instead of angry shouts, he gave dulcet moans when Wolfram disregarded his wishes and continued to ravish him. He didn't want to be overpowered and yet he craved it. It was confusing, it was aggravating - it was wonderful.

His hands grasped and curved at air, still trapped in Wolfram's grip. He tried to focus on getting them free, but the haze that had lowered over his mind was heavy and would not yield to let his hands process the commands of his brain to get loose. Resistance was futile, had been all along from the moment he was pinned to the carpeted floor, but a tiny smidge of stubbornness still clung desperately to Yuuri and swore to fight with everything until he was victorious.

Somehow, someway, his mind was able to communicate a single word to his mouth and his lips, teeth and tongue sluggishly cooperated long enough to make a coherent sound.

"W-Wolfram…stop!"

"No."

A brave effort wasted the second Wolfram mouthed his negative response against Yuuri's oversensitive skin which made yet another damned shiver work its way up Yuuri's nervous system. He opened his mouth to speak again, but his words became a shrill, breathy cry when a hand groped at his clothed arousal. He wiggled to get away, yet he only made the growing lump rub against the invading palm, earning a gentle squeeze that made black splotches appear across his vision. He could feel the annoyingly smug grin against his skin as his body betrayed him fully and gave in to its new master's touch.

With a practiced hand, Wolfram undid the first button of Yuuri's pants, pulling down the waistband over his hips. "You're mine."

Wolfram's words and the feeling of his fingers brushing just a little too close to his crotch bolted Yuuri out of his reverie long enough for him to remember why he was mad and why he didn't want this. Using every last ounce of his strength, Yuuri gave one last twist and this time broke free. He would not give in to Wolfram's irresistibility! He yanked his hands out of Wolfram's grip and in one fluid motion rolled them over so that he was on top and stood up, backing away hastily from his confused and irritated lover.

Wolfram blinked from his spot on the floor. One minute he was tasting the fine treat that was Yuuri's sweaty skin and the next moment he was thrown off and shoved to the ground. He looked up in annoyance at his disagreeable husband. Yuuri returned the look as he ruined all of his hard work by re-buttoning his shirt.

"I said off, Wolfram!" Yuuri shouted, running a finger through mussed hair. His heart was racing, his hands were shaking, his desire was raging and nothing he did could quell it. "What do you think you're doing?"

Wolfram got up slowly from the floor, eyes never leaving Yuuri, effectively pinning him were he stood. Yuuri tried to ignore the intensity of those poison green eyes that drilled into his psyche, branding him with their incense.

"Trying to make love to you, wimp," He growled, advancing on Yuuri and forcing him to back up.

"I thought you were mad at me!" Yuuri shot back, but still timidly backing away from the steadily approaching blonde, trying in vain to tear his eyes way from that smoldering gaze.

"I am mad at you," Wolfram replied smoothly. "I am beyond pissed at you. Because you and that filthy cur have yet to realize that every single piece of you belongs to me."

Yuuri yelped in dismay when his back hit the unyielding wall, trapping him with no way of escape. Wolfram continued to advance until he and Yuuri were nose to nose. Wolfram slid his hand to grasp Yuuri's gulping throat in a display of dominance while the other tangled in his hair, effectively rendering him immobile.

"Yuuri," Wolfram's voice was thick with anger and lust. "The thought of anyone touching you, loving you, seeing you, drives me insane. It's unbearable, the way you do this to me. I won't stop. I won't stop until you and every person in this damned kingdom knows that you are mine for eternity."

Wolfram traced the tip of his tongue along Yuuri's neck, feeling the vibrations of the lovely shudder that shook his lover's frame. His tongue continued its journey along a fine jaw, then his chin, before placing a tiny lick at bruised lips. He backed away to look into the eyes of his love, feeling renewed lust at how the stormy black eyes were glazed over, dazed and confused. All because of him.

"You're so beautiful," He whispered. "Who could not love you? I want more than anything to lock you up in this room, chain you to the bed and keep you here. I would be the only one to see you. You would be here only for my pleasure and no one else's."

"Wolfram, I - "

"Shhh," He hissed. "I've said my piece. Now, I want you."

Without a moment's hesitation, Wolfram captured Yuuri's lips in a kiss that was even more brutal and punishing than the first one. He swallowed Yuuri's protests with his tongue, silencing the king. His hand was still on Yuuri's throat, so tight it nearly choked him. Wolfram loved Yuuri's neck. He loved to kiss it, grab it, squeeze it. It felt good, the way Yuuri would submit with that simple touch. But just when Yuri began to cough, Wolfram released him and grabbed his upper arms to pin him against the wall.

Yuuri was dizzy. He was enthralled. The scope of his universe shrank down to the heated kisses Wolfram was bestowing on him. His sense of self fell away, his identity dissolved. The only thing that mattered, the only thing he could feel was Wolfram's hands and mouth on him, devouring him until nothing was left. When Wolfram's hands glided down to yank his legs apart, Yuuri immediately wrapped his arms around Wolfram's shoulders. He returned the kiss with equal fervor, hooking one leg around a slim waist. Wolfram responded by grinding hard, causing Yuuri to cry out in pleasure. Wolfram continued to hump Yuuri, setting a fast rhythm that the younger man struggled to keep up with.

Yuuri's uniform and undershirt, which hung in the crooks of his elbows, were thrown to the ground along with Wolfram's jacket, undershirt, beaded necklace, and cravat. Yuuri's pants were yanked down just below his buttocks and he mewled when his cock sprung free and accidently brushed against Wolfram's clothed arousal. He shamelessly ground into his lover, who responded in kind. Yuuri didn't care that he might chafe against the woolen fabric of Wolfram's uniform, he just wanted more of that friction to relieve him. He wrapped a leg around Wolfram's waist to pull him closer, ever closer. Fights, arguments, spats, whatever the case may be, it didn't matter when Wolfram would touch him like this. When Wolfram's hand brushed his hip, Yuuri was enraptured. When he touched his throat, Yuuri couldn't think. When sharp teeth latched onto a swollen nipple, Yuuri forgot his own name. When Wolfram's tongue did that twisty thing against his navel, Yuuri was a lost cause.

His abdomen convulsed and twitched against the invading tongue, hands tangled in blonde hair as fingernails grazed the sensitive skin of his thighs. Teeth and lips left a warzone of love bites against the plane of his chest and neck, leaving more in their wake as they traveled, lower, lower, lower still…and then cool air.

Yuuri gained just enough clarity to look down at where his lover used to be. Wolfram continued to massage Yuuri's inner thighs with his thumb, but he was a good distance from where Yuuri thought he should be. Wolfram was level with Yuuri's arousal, just a few inches away from the aching flesh. But his mouth, which was once so busy and tantalizing, was shut tight in a positively devious smirk as he looked up in mock innocence at Yuuri's frown.

He didn't want to give Wolfram the satisfaction, but Yuuri couldn't stop the whining. "Wolfram! Don't stop!"

"Hush," Wolfram whispered, his breath tickling against Yuri's erection. Yuuri shuddered against the gentle stream of air from those lips. Even the man's breathing could torture Yuuri! As if realizing this effect, Wolfram blew gentle, cool breaths against the hot flesh. Yuuri tried to buck, wanted to force his cock in Wolfram's mouth if the other man wouldn't take it himself, but strong hands held his hips firm against the wall, and Yuuri could only whine some more and squirm his way out. A narrow tipped tongue between grinning teeth replaced the cool air, little rapid flicks against his sensitive glands. Yuuri cried out, the sensation nothing like he had ever felt before. It was pleasurable and excruciating at the same time.

A wet heat engulfed Yuuri. Powerful sucking encased him in a moist hot cavern. His eyes rolled back into his head as his hands clung painfully to Wolfram's bobbing head. He shouted this time as teeth grazed the shaft, nails digging painfully into his backside.

Just as quickly as it came, Wolfram dislodged himself from Yuuri's crotch, chuckling at the indignant yelp from his lover. He looked up calmly at Yuuri's irritated face, standing up from his kneeling position on the floor, hands on his hips, apparently amused at Yuuri's little pout.

He loved it when Yuuri looked like this. Slumped against the wall naked, knees shaking, skin glistening with sweat, eyes clouded with desire, hair mussed, looking angry. He loved that he was the only one who could make Yuuri like this, could get such a reaction out of the normally chaste king. He loved it even more that he was the only one who could see Yuuri like this. He wanted to own Yuuri, possess him, narrow his world down to that it was only the two of them and no one else.

"Turn around," He said, still appraising Yuuri. When his conquest didn't comply immediately, Wolfram let the tinniest bit of edge into his voice, to show Yuuri that he wasn't suggesting, he was ordering. "I said turn around."

There was a moment's hesitation. Yuuri regarded Wolfram suspiciously, but Wolfram kept his face blank and cold. He didn't care about Yuuri's feelings right now, only his body and exploiting that body to the fullest to get his point across. When Yuuri finally complied, turning ever so slowly around and bracing his hands against the ever-dependable wall, Wolfram smiled slightly. He stepped out of his boots, and slipped off his pants, throwing them aside. He walked up to Yuuri so that his erection pushed against Yuuri's firm backside. Both parties moaned appreciatively at the contact. Yuuri pushed back to prolong the contact, But Wolfram stepped back out of dodge. 

Yuuri whimpered, but ceased his movements, anticipating the next move. Wolfram returned to his spot, grasping Yuuri's hips tightly. He then ran his hands along Yuuri's sides, up and down the ridges of his spine, through the hair at the nape of his neck, just taking in the beauty that was his wimp. He would never understand how someone could be this attractive and not realize it. But that was probably what he loved most about Yuuri. He was not someone who was caught up in his or her looks, down to earth, modest and lovely inside and out. Yuuri didn't think he was beautiful, so he made up for his apparent lack of looks by being a good person and that created a wonderful combination of beauty and heart that tied Wolfram to Yuuri.

"So lovely," he whispered against Yuuri's spine, trailing kisses along each hard ridge. "So perfect."

"Wolf," Yuuri rasped, fingers scraping against the wall in a desperate search for support as his knees trembled beneath him.

The sight brought out the very worst of Wolfram's libido. He grasped Yuuri's hips again, leaning forward so that he was flush against the younger man's back. His cock nestled between the firm cheeks of Yuuri's arse.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk," Wolfram growled into his ear right before he bit down on the shell harshly. "I'm going to show you who's really in charge."

"Mmmh, oh yes," Yuuri murmured, he would never admit it, but he had a fetish for dirty talk. Wolfram knew this as he continued.

"I want to pound you into ever surface in every room of this castle," Wolfram hissed, sliding his hands down Yuuri's sides to grab roughly at the round cheeks of his buttocks as he slowly grinded into the crease. "You won't be able to think when I'm done with you. I'm the only one that matters. I'm the only one who can do this to you. You're mine."

"Oh, Wolf…" Yuuri wheezed, pushing back to get more of that sweet contact.

"Mmmm," Wolfram sighed into Yuuri's shoulder. "Do you want to me take you against this wall, Yu-chan? Fuck you like a whore until your legs give out?"

"Oh gods, Wolf!" Yuuri cried, Wolfram's hands massaging his buttock and his filthy words made Yuuri impatient to get on with it, He wasn't sure how long he would last if Wolfram didn't touch him soon! "Against the wall, on the bed, the floor, I don't care, just take me!"

"Fine then," Yuuri could hear the smug grin in Wolfram's tone. "We'll do all three."

"Yes!"

"But first, we got to loosen you up a bit, my pet."

"Oh," Yuuri's mind cleared enough for him to remember that the lube they kept in their room was tucked away in the drawer of his bedside table – on the other side of the room. He pouted when he realized that it would require them to break contact if they –

Yuuri whipped his head to the side when a loud crash startled him out of his reverie. He looked on wide eyed as Wolfram carefully ran his fingers through the dripping puddle of oil from the lamp he just smashed against a small table just a couple feet to the side that once held the now destroyed lamp. The wick lay in the carnage of glass and metal, an innocent victim of their tryst as Wolfram fingers were stained red from the dyed oil.

It frightened Yuuri almost much as it excited him. In just a moment he would be like that lamp – the victim of Wolfram's furious lust.

"God," He breathed, bracing himself for the worst. He watched that soaked hand glide through the air, fingers curled and tensed as they neared their target. Yuuri arched his back to stick out his firm backside in eager anticipation of what those long, graceful fingers would do to him.

Wolfram didn't keep him waiting. Two fingers were brutally shoved into Yuuri's entrance. He cried out in pain and pleasure and nearly turned to scold his lover when he remembered that this was technically punishment and Wolfram wasn't too concerned with Yuuri's comfort. But the burning subsided and Yuuri's protest became an encouragement as Wolfram scissored his fingers inside Yuuri.

Wolfram used his free hand to spread Yuuri's ass farther apart to get deeper inside his squirming husband. His could feel his arousal twitching as he watched his fingers disappear into Yuuri's tight hole. He gradually picked up speed and crooked his fingers, hitting that special spot within Yuuri and earning himself a hoarse squeal from his quarry. Yuuri immediately began bucking into his hand, face pressed against the wall, fingers making little scratches in the paint. Yuuri was so perfect, so deliciously sexy. Wolfram almost felt like he would burst simply from the sight of his husband getting off on just his fingers. Almost.

Wolfram leaned over Yuuri so that he was braced against the wall with his free hand positioned beside Yuuri's head. His chest was flush against the sweaty plane of Yuuri's back, his thighs pressed against Yuuri's as he shoved his fingers even deeper, hitting that spot over and over again, listening to the sweet lullaby of Yuuri's cries. He added a third finger and picked up speed again, letting his sadistic side show as he brought Yuuri closer to his climax but letting him teeter on the edge before he took him.

"I'm not letting you come just yet, love," He whispered against Yuuri's hair. "This is your punishment after all."

He removed his fingers from Yuuri's hole, loving the cry of protest from his lover. Wolfram let go of Yuuri long enough to wipe up the last of the oil, avoiding the tiny shards of broken glass expertly to oil up his erection and position himself at Yuuri's entrance. He didn't even bother to warn Yuuri or see if he was ready. Wolfram simply shoved all the way in the hilt, holding Yuuri's hips in place as he squirmed at the intrusion. Wolfram only gave Yuuri a second to adjust before he pulled back and slammed back in one smooth action. The resounding cry from Yuuri was more than worth it. Wolfram immediately set a fast pace that had Yuuri bumping against the wall, nails making long scratches in the paint.

Wolfram braced his hands on either side of Yuuri's head. His head dropped to brush against Yuuri's hot cheek. Wolfram turned to plant little kisses and bite at his ear as he continued to the steady, harsh rhythm. One hand slid down the wall to encircle Yuuri's hip, fingers flexing against his hipbone. Wolfram rested his chin on Yuuri's shoulder, closing his eyes and focusing on thrusting into Yuuri's tight entrance. Wolfram's ears were filled with the lovely sounds of Yuuri's moans and little gasps at each thrust. He tightened his arm around Yuuri's waist, needing to fell him closer – always closer, every part of him needed to be in contact with Yuuri, just shy of actually melding completely into him and making them truly one person.

Yuuri was holding on for dear life. He spread his legs as far as he could to accommodate Wolfram's ministrations. He instinctively began to meet Wolfram for every thrust, bucking back to slam into him, driving his erection deeper inside. Yuuri dared not open his mouth for the embarrassing noises and words that feel from his wet lips, words of encouragement and demand, demand for more, demand for Wolfram to take him faster, harder, to bring out his dark side, his lustful side that only came to being when Wolfram was around. It was a part of Yuuri that he tried to keep repressed and under control, a part he kept hidden from those who still thought of their king as an innocent, even virginal young man. Little did they know, that Yuuri's sexual needs were just as great or greater than anyone else's. Years of asexuality, being ignored and ridiculed by both genders built up a growing tension in Yuuri's body that was released tenfold when Wolfram touched him. Yes, Wolfram brought out the worst in Yuuri.

Those dark words came out anyway, squealing through lips bit closed by white teeth. Fueling Wolfram along as a torturous heat pooled in Yuuri's stomach and goaded him on to yell at Wolfram.

"Oh!...Oh, god! Wolfram! More!...More! Fuck me more!" Yuuri hissed against the wall. "Break me!"

Yuuri didn't see the wolfish grin that spread across his husband's face at his words. Wolfram was well aware of Yuuri's darker side and he loved to bring it out whenever he could. The near self-destructive words that came from Yuuri's lips – absolute filth, enticed Wolfram's own dark tendencies. He reveled in seeing Yuuri just let go, drop that façade of the naïve little boy king and bend himself backwards to desire and Wolfram's touch.

Wolfram tightened his grip on Yuuri, and shifted his position to graze against that special spot within Yuuri. His wanton lover responded with a shrill cry and rocked back hard into Wolfram's pelvis. They were both growling at this point, all semblance of humanity gone as their animal instincts took over and clouded their minds, all sense of propriety and affection was gone, and the only thing left was their burning need.

"You're so beautiful, Yuuri," Wolfram rasped, managing some kind of mental capability in their coupling to say those simple words. "So tight."

The low growl of Wolfram's voice against the shell of his ear sent shivers down Yuuri's spine and into his groin. He couldn't manage to respond to him, he could only moan in agreement and turn his head into Wolfram's hot kisses as they moved in unison.

Soon, much to soon, the intensity was too much and Yuuri's slight frame couldn't take it anymore. The heat in Yuuri's stomach intensified and like a punch to the gut, he curved inward as his climax tore through his body. Yuuri cried out, half in pleasure and half in protest as he came against the wall. He wasn't prepared for the impact and he jerked against the wall as he went slack and Wolfram's continued thrusting beat him into the wall as he screamed out his orgasm.

Wolfram watched through half-lidded eyes as Yuuri turned to jelly in his arms. He too, had been close to his own end, but Yuuri's climax brought him out of that haze and reminded him that he wasn't finished with the raven-haired man yet. He slowed his pace down to a stop, but didn't pull out yet, encircling Yuuri in his arms to keep him from collapsing to the ground were the shattered glass remained from his impulsive violence. He couldn't help but moan when Yuuri muscles flexed around him lazily. He gave Yuuri only a minute of reprieve before he pulled the dazed king from the debauched wall and guided him to the rug at the foot of the bed.

Yuuri blindly followed along, legs wobbling like a newborn foal, struggling to keep up with Wolfram's fast pace. He hadn't yet come down from his high and his perception of reality was skewed, leaving him helpless and at the mercy of his blonde lover. He barely registered Wolfram pushing him roughly to the ground and with an indignant "oomph" he landed on the plush carpet that adorned their bedroom floor.

He looked up drunkenly through sweaty bangs at Wolfram. Wolfram stood, naked and proud, above Yuuri, pale skin aglow in the firelight from the hearth, hair falling in wet tendrils around his face. Eyes darkened to black, lips parted and panting, chest heaving from exertion, hands on his hips, erection tall and engorged, slick with oil. He was the picture perfect god, Yuuri's own incubus here to take his breath away, his very life force and Yuuri was more than willing to let him have it and anything else, just to feel his hands on him again.  


The command was silent, only a twitch of a eyebrow and Yuuri obediently leaned back on his hands and spread his legs as far as he could for his master. He relaxed into the perfect pose of submission, looking up at Wolfram with large eyes, anticipating what Wolfram wanted to do with him.

Wolfram was a pale blur as he pounced on Yuuri, crashing his lips into his face and pinning him down. Growling, he shoved his tongue between abused lips and pried his teeth open to tangle with the shy appendage that hid within. His hand snaked its way to grip painfully at Yuuri's hair as he held Yuuri down, grinding against his groin to assert his dominance. Yuuri complied, arching off the floor to meet Wolfram's movements, swiveling his hips in a teasing manner that earned him a feral growl from his lover. Yuuri couldn't stop the uncharacteristically devious smirk on his face when he moved his pelvis just so to make Wolfram growl again in that delicious way.

Wolfram's erection was still rock hard against his thigh. Yuuri's own dick was now half-hard, slowly waking from its release with every brush of Wolfram's smooth hips against it and his tongue down Yuuri's throat.

Yuuri decided to be a little rebellious and snaked his tongue around Wolfram's and pushed his way into the other man's mouth. Using a trick he learned during one of their earlier make out sessions, Yuuri curved the tip of his tongue and flicked it against Wolfram's sensitive palate.

The action got him a pleasured squeal from his husband and a harsh tug on his hair. Yuuri resisted the pull and shoved his tongue deeper in still in that flicking motion feeling over the ridges and curves of Wolfram's mouth. Yuuri braced himself on his elbows and lifted his hips to continue grinding against Wolfram both challenging and seducing the older man and usurping his control over the situation.

Wolfram's sense were overloaded when Yuuri did that tongue thing and grinded into his crouch. That damned tongue thing he did that always got his blood boiling with lust, the little tickling sensation would go straight to his loins and there were times when Wolfram almost came just from Yuuri's hand on his cock and his talented tongue flittering across the roof of his mouth. But this was not one of those times, Wolfram was still in charge and no amount of seduction from his deceivingly innocent lover would change that. With more effort than he cared to admit, Wolfram tore away from Yuuri's mouth, shuddering when Yuuri simply continued to lick and nibble at his lips.

"Little tease," The blonde hissed. "You'll pay for that."

Yuuri only smiled sweetly and flicked his hair to fall in his face and looked up at Wolfram with large doe-like eyes – a mixture of sweetness and wickedness that made the sexual deviant in Wolfram act out.

Wolfram sat back on his heels and deftly pushed Yuuri onto his back. He smirked at the little "oomph!" from his husband at being treated so roughly, but he deserved it.

Wolfram hooked his hands behind Yuuri's knees and pushed them up until Yuuri's behind was suspended off the floor. Wolfram scooted up so that Yuuri's rump could rest on his lap and his cock rested just below Yuuri's sack. He leaned over until Yuuri was bent in half and roughly thrust himself deep inside his husband.

Yuuri threw his head back in a silent gasp, in shock from the sudden simultaneous pain and pleasure. His body twitched at the intrusion, his eyes screwed shut as he gasped for breath. He mewled pitifully when Wolfram thrust into him with little regard for his comfort. Yuuri only lay still, breathing away the pain and panting as it was replaced by the familiar pleasure.

Like he had merely moments before, Wolfram set a fast, steady pace for their coupling. With each movement of his hips, each increase in speed, Yuuri's moans grew louder and his hips lifted higher to meet Wolfram's pelvis as the intensity of their lovemaking grew. Yuri's fingers clawed at the carpet, desperate for some anchor in reality as Wolfram's touch transported him to new planes of existence. Yuuri's world narrowed to the feel of Wolfram inside him, his hands gripping at his hair, the sound of his shaky breaths, rendering everything else meaningless. 

Abandoning reality, Yuuri' s hands flew up from the floor to bury themselves in stringy, dark blonde hair, his legs tightened around Wolfram's slim waist, pushing him even deeper inside. Wolfram complied, but he deliberately angled his hips to barely ghost over that special spot within Yuuri, much to the latter's growing annoyance.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri whined. "More! Harder! Deeper!"

All Yuuri got was a smug chuckle and slower thrusts, which made him whine even more.

"If you talk too much, wimp," Wolfram said. "I'll go slower. You forget that we're doing it my way now."

Yuuri immediately shut up and rolled his head back as he grudgingly focused on each sensual movement of Wolfram's hips. It amazed him how someone relatively petite compared to other soldiers could have such precise control and strength with each roll of his pelvis. Yuuri felt everything nuance of Wolfram sliding in and out of him at a frustratingly slow, by his standards, pace. When Wolfram failed to increase his rhythm despite Yuuri's obedience, the dark young man slyly began to rock his hips a little faster, trying to coax Wolfram subconsciously into speeding up.

It seemed to work as Wolfram moaned and began to speed up again. Enticed, Yuuri slid his hands from the floor to run his fingers along Wolfram's sides and chest, before hooking around his neck and pulling him closer. Yuuri's tongue lapped at the blonde's collarbone, tasting the salty sheen of sweat that made his lover's skin glow in the firelight. Wolfram moaned and craned his neck back, allowing Yuuri room to nip and bite at the smooth neck. He latched on with his teeth, making his own mark on his husband. Unfortunately, Wolfram's speed still wasn't enough to reach his climax and Yuuri was sure Wolfram was purposefully missing his sweet spot just to spite him. Yuuri trailed his tongue up Wolfram's neck and along his jaw before brushing his lips against Wolfram's open mouth in a pleading gesture.

"Wolfram," Yuuri gasped, breathing in as Wolfram exhaled against his chin. "Please!"

Green eyes slid open at the breathless words. Wolfram stared down languidly at his prey, still keeping the medium paced rhythm he had set. Wolfram smirked as Yuuri tried to bribe him with kisses and sweet words, forgetting that Wolfram had ordered him to be quiet. He didn't mind when Yuuri spoke during sex. Truly, the words that came out of that plump little mouth were enough to send the fire demon in a frenzy. But Yuuri wasn't saying the words he wanted to hear, he needed Yuuri to say that magic phrase before he would end their torture - he just as desperately wanted to come as his husband did – and bring them to completion.

"Tell me who you belong to," Wolfram growled. "Tell me who owns you."

Wolfram emphasized each word with a forceful thrust, hitting Yuuri's prostate at the last two words. He was almost drowned out by the instantaneous cries from his lover. Watching Yuuri's throat expand from each ragged breath made Wolfram clamp down on his throat and bite him again, hard. He could feel Yuuri's pulse under his tongue, held captive between his teeth, throbbing and frantic.

He felt and heard, Yuuri's desperate plea. "Oh god, Wolf! Please!"

"Answer me," Wolfram barked, biting Yuuri again for reprimand.

It took a moment before Yuuri could form the words and place them into a coherent sentence. They way Wolfram snapped his hips against Yuuri's ass, the way his teeth ate at his flesh, the way his hand pulled his hair, were almost too much for the poor wanton king to take. Finally – finally, he was able to piece together the words that would bring him to his climax and end his suffering.

"You do!" Yuuri cried out, quivering from the mounting pleasure. "You own me."

It was tragic, the mournful cry that escaped Yuuri's mouth when immediately after he uttered those words, Wolfram pulled out, leaving Yuuri feeling empty and meaningless. Yuuri wanted to yell and cry at the same time. But before he could protest, he was flipped onto his hands and knees, fingers digging into the luxurious carpet beneath him. He didn't have a chance to fully comprehend what was going on when Wolfram grabbed his hips and slammed back into him, hitting that little spot of nerves head on and at full speed.

Wolfram slammed into Yuuri over and over again, earning himself the sweetest of screams from his lover. Yuuri arched his back beautifully when Wolfram hit his sweet spot perfectly every single time. Yuuri rocked back and forth, meeting Wolfram for every thrust, instinctively twitching and tightening his hole whenever his senses were stimulated by Wolfram's hard cock which made the blonde thrust even harder to get more of that tight heat around him.

Yuuri looked so beautiful on his hands and knees, trembling and moaning like a whore, showing his darker side to only Wolfram. Yuuri was at his most perfect in these moments, free, demanding, and wanton. No longer the innocent king but a seasoned slattern whose body was made to please Wolfram in every way.

Wolfram ran his fingernails along Yuuri's spine and leaned over until he was flush against Yuuri's back. "All this belongs to me. You belong to me. Your mouth." Wolfram ran his fingers along Yuuri's mouth, groaning when Yuuri caught the tip of one between his lips. "Your cock." Wolfram slid his hand down Yuuri's stomach and grasped firmly at the weeping organ, and gave it a couple experimental tugs. "Your ass." He placed a hard smack against Yuuri's backside, loving the little yelp it gave him. "Everything belongs to me."

"Yes! Yes!" Yuuri sobbed. "I belong to you, Wolfram! Just take me already! I can't take it!"

Wolfram didn't need to be told twice. Grasping Yuuri's hips even harder, Wolfram used every ounce of his strength to ram his body into Yuuri's backside with everything he had. No longer holding back, he could finally revel in the tight heat and friction that was his husband. He could finally listen to the moans and screams – like the most erotic of songs – coming from his lover as he thoroughly fucked him into the carpet.

The rhythmic pace Wolfram had set dissolved into erratic rutting as Yuuri met him for every snap of his pelvis into his hole, gyrating his hips and egging Wolfram on with shouts and moans, as if sucking the very life out of his blonde lover.

"Yes – yes!" Yuuri snarled, clawing at the carpet fibers and arching his back into Wolfram. "Fuck me. Fuck me harder, Wolfram. Claim me!"

"Oh Great One. Yuuri!" Wolfram shouted, Yuuri's words going straight to his groin.

Yuuri would never admit it, but he had a sailor's mouth when it came to sex. He didn't know what it was, but he was a completely different person when he was on the throws of passion and he liked it that way. The feel of Wolfram's erection pounding into him, owning him, treating like a common whore touched on Yuuri's darkest fantasies that never saw the light of day. Only Wolfram could bring them to light, only Wolfram could make Yuuri let go of his inhibitions and simply feel every bit of pleasure that coursed through his veins and he couldn't get enough of it. He loved Wolfram's hands on his hips, the feel of sharp nails cutting into his sensitive skin, his teeth – he loved Wolfram's teeth - on his neck and shoulders, and his hot, hard erection pulsing within him, sent Yuuri into a frenzy from which his darker side could emerge and turn him into something lustful and semi-masochistic.

"Mmm, yes. Like that, Wolf." Yuuri purred. "Shove it in me."

Wolfram moaned, feeling his end coming near with every bit of filth that spilled form Yuuri's sweet mouth. He reached around between Yuuri's legs and pumped his neglected erection in time with his thrusts. The reaction was instant and loud, Yuuri let out a great yell and clamped down on Wolfram's cock, driving him over the edge. Wolfram saw lights flash before his eyes as every muscle in his body seized up painfully and then with a final jerk of his pelvis let go sending shock waves through his slim form as his essence filled the twitching body beneath him.  
Feeling Wolfram's orgasm inside him sent Yuuri over the edge as well. With a final ragged scream, Yuuri released all over Wolfram's clenching hand, stars flashing in his eyes as they went out of focus. He lost control of his motor functions as his body shook and convulsed against the floor. His arms gave out from his weight and he collapsed to the floor, only Wolfram's arms, clinging to him like a lifeline, kept his lower half from falling to the ground, ass still in the air and with a cock shoved in it, but Yuuri didn't care.

Yuuri was pushed flat against the floor when Wolfram fell on top of him in a sweaty heap. The two lay there for some time, coming down from their high, letting their bodies return to normal. Yuuri could feel Wolfram's pants against his neck. He shuddered pleasantly when those pants became sluggish kisses along his neck and shoulders. Two slim arms wrapped around him and held him tight. Yuuri placed his own hand over one of them and laced their fingers together.

"Yuuri," Wolfram breathed between kisses. "My Yuuri."

"Yours," Yuuri mumbled drowsily. "Always yours."

They lay like that for a while, still joined together as one, gazing lazily into the dying hearth, the carnage of their lovemaking strewn around them – piles of torn clothes, the lamp, and the oil smeared everywhere – completely satisfied and drained.

Yuuri groaned when Wolfram heaved himself onto his hands and slowly pulled out with a soft pop. He sat up on his knees and reached out a hand to help Yuuri off the floor. Yuuri grasped onto Wolfram's hand tightly as he tried to kneel on wobbly legs. He fought against the sudden wave of dizziness, still reeling from their earlier activity. Yuuri couldn't resist and nestled into Wolfram's neck, wrapping the blonde's arms around him who hastily complied. Their lips met in a sweet languid kiss as Wolfram slowly stood up, taking Yuuri with him until they both stood I the center of their room.

Yuuri broke the kiss to yawn loudly. Wolfram chuckled and pecked Yuuri's chin.

"Come, love. Let's go to bed."

"Y'know," Yuuri said sleepily. "We never made it to the bed."

Wolfram blinked. "What?"

Yuuri gave a lazy, mischievous smile. "You said you'd take me on the wall, on the floor and on the bed. We didn't make it to the bed."

Wolfram returned the smile. "We'll just have to pick up where we left off next time."

"Yeah."

The two picked up their clothes in silence, still dazed and pleased from their lovemaking. Yuuri side-stepped a shard of broken, oil-soaked glass by the bed as he dressed in his nightclothes. HE was still shocked that Wolfram would do something like that. The soldier was always so neat and proper and would never spontaneously destroy furniture for whatever reason. Wolfram was passionate, but Yuuri couldn't possibly wonder what could have driven his usually put together husband to be so destructive…

"Hey, Wolfram?"

"Yes?"

"What were we fighting about?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram paused for a moment and then gave an indignant huff. "Of course you would forget!" He turned around and shoved his uniform unto the closet. "That damned Saralegui kept looking deeply in my husband's eyes right in front of me and you let him!"

Yuuri frowned. "But Wolfram! He was only looking at me because I was speaking to him. That's usually what people do when they speak to each other. What was he supposed to do? Look at the floor?"

Wolfram glared at Yuuri. "He's supposed to keep his lecherous thoughts to himself! He was practically undressing you with his eyes and you seemed perfectly content to let him eye-rape you!"

Yuuri rolled his eyes. "He didn't eye rape me and where did you learn that phrase?"

"What does it matter? You're not denying that he did!" Wolfram snapped. "I bet you liked it! You were certainly going out of your way to make these cute little gestures so he could get a look at you!"

"What gestures?" Yuuri exclaimed. "I was standing still the entire time!"

"I saw the way you brushed your fingers against your thigh!" Wolfram pointed an accusatory finger at Yuuri. "Showing off the goods, were you?"

"My pants were itchy!" Yuuri protested.

"He flirted with you!"

"We were talking about the weather!"

"You complemented his outfit!"

"Am I supposed to tell him he's ugly?"

"You never complimented my outfit!"

"I said you looked nice!"

"But you didn't say I looked beautiful like you told him!"

"I was just being nice! God!" Yuuri threw his hands up in defeat. "What the hell, Wolfram?"

"What the hell, Yuuri?" Wolfram sneered back. "One husband isn't enough for you?"

"Are you listening to yourself?" Yuuri yelled. "Do you realize how stupid you sound, you paranoid freak?"

Wolfram's eyes narrowed dangerously and walked into Yuuri's personal space to glare down at him. "What did you call me?"

But Yuuri stubbornly glared back. "Paranoid. Freak!"

Wolfram snarled. "Pervert!"

"Insecure brat!" Yuuri hissed, stepping so that their noses were just a breath part. He could feel Wolfram's hot breath against his mouth.

"Lecherous, traitorous, two-faced harlot!" Wolfram slid his hand up the nape of Yuuri's neck to grab at his hair threateningly.

"Schizophrenic, manic depressive, bipolar ass!" Yuuri lips brushed against Wolfram's with every word. His eyes darkened to black abysses that stared into poisonously green ones.  
It was only the span of a second, only a brief moment in time. But the next thing they knew, they were crashing their lips together in an angry, hot kiss. Hands grabbing and pulling, nails clawing, tongues entwining. 

In the next second they were toppling onto the bed, a tangle of limbs and lust, swallowing each other's anger.

"You're so sexy when you're angry." They both managed to pant before their mouths reattached and they picked up where they left off.

Next to the bed, the last oil lamp watched in growing fear when they failed to locate the bottle of lubricant.


End file.
